


失樂園：連天堂都著火

by holdu_u (holdmobi)



Series: Lost Paradise 失樂園 [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Arson, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Hitchhiking, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmobi/pseuds/holdu_u
Summary: 「你知道青蛙為什麼老是蹲著嗎？」「我怎麼會知道？」「是為了要跳高在集氣啊。」會澤見過許多古怪的人，他想信源說不定是其中最不正常的一個。
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Series: Lost Paradise 失樂園 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	失樂園：連天堂都著火

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名取自Pentagon的Lost Paradise與其歌詞  
> 是非現實設定的AU，有點黑暗並且大家都有點神經病，總之警告如tag請自行斟酌閱讀，謝謝。

旅程開始在一個被大雨與泥濘填滿的夜晚。

在那之前他已經上路好一陣子，是死氣沈沈、無趣的前行，直到那天晚上旅程才真正地鮮活起來。

## Lost Paradise:  
Even the Heaven is In Flame

* * *

一切的開端都一樣：酒精與血與歇斯底里。

在會澤的生命裡所有事情都是這樣開頭的，從他的出生便是。據小時候在塞滿了毒蟲與妓女的公共住宅中住在隔壁門的紅女士所說，他老媽是坐在廚房的瓷磚地板上生了他，提著嗓子尖叫的同時手握一瓶廉價威士忌，不顧屁股下一片血淋淋，每次用力一陣就在喘息間灌下一口烈酒。他是個從出生那一刻起就沾滿酒氣的雜種。

他早該夭折，卻活了下來，因為不論老媽的世界在生下他以前是什麼樣子，都在他呱呱落地的那一刻改變了，在那之後的十三年老媽盡了一切的力量保護他。她每晚都在睡前告訴會澤，等她有一天賺足了錢就會帶他離開這裡去過世上最好的生活。他不曉得所謂最好的生活是什麼樣子，但他愛他的老媽，並且就像所有孩子們都以為生活會變得跟童話故事一樣，他殷殷期待著，不論紅女士多少次告訴他：「喔會澤，你媽媽多寶貝你啊，看看這破大樓裡有多少孩子被生下來過，只有你活到現在，幸運的小警報器。」語氣嘲諷中又帶著嘆息，彷彿期待會澤很快就會落得跟她口中其他孩子們一樣的下場。

會澤不喜歡她。但紅女士是老媽的朋友，所以即使她時常讓會澤不開心，他還是容忍她。

接著在他十三歲那年的某天夜裡，紅女士給了會澤人生中的第一瓶酒罐子。她讓他坐在餐桌上仰著頭直到吞下瓶中最後一滴液體，過程中會澤嗆到酒精火辣辣地從鼻子噴出，雙腿在空中踢著，但紅女士沒有停下，只是大笑著更加抬高酒瓶底端、近乎歇斯底里地拍手歡呼，要他正在隔壁房間跟人操幹的老媽來『看啊、小甜心，你的小警報器長大囉！』而會澤記得自己曾有一刻想過不知道老媽會不會跑出來，就像過往曾經好幾次一樣，在每當有人要拿任何菸酒藥片小針管給他的時候出現在他身旁對那些人大聲咆哮。

但那天她沒有。最後會澤吐在地板上，往旁俯臥在髒兮兮的桌面，臉頰貼著一片不曉得是廚餘或嘔吐物的粘膩，恍惚間看見好幾個重疊的紅女士在客廳中跳舞，然後有個魁梧的男人從房間走出來，那人將幾張鈔票塞進她的胸罩後甩門離去，在那以後會澤沒有再看過自己的老媽。

等到清醒過來的時候，會澤看見住在樓上曾經替他治過發燒的大夫和老是在一樓閒晃並替大家幹苦力的獨眼龍出現在門外的走廊，合力將一大綑地毯扛在肩上搬下樓去，在那地毯中隱約參差著看起來和他老媽時常穿著的牡丹花罩衫相似的布料。

會澤跑進老媽原先在的房間裡卻只看見沾染了一堆深色污漬而骯髒又凌亂的床褥，接著紅女士出現在他身後，難得一次態度正經地對他說：「噢會澤，你老媽跑了，小甜心昨晚勾搭上了新客人，你知道的，他有台閃亮的愛快羅密歐，我猜她就決定要去當他的茱麗葉了吧？但別擔心，你待在這不會有事的，大家都會好好照顧你。」

很多年以後會澤才知道原來茱麗葉的結局是場悲劇，他老媽早就死了。

在那之後紅女士就變成了像是他第二個老媽的存在，只不過比起食物她更常塞給他酒瓶。比起叫他『在我工作的時候好好待在客廳看電視』她會叫會澤進去房間裡，在她被操幹時將粉末遞到她鼻孔下讓她能再吸上一口。比起護在他面前不讓其他住戶與他太過靠近，會澤發現自己在十五歲生日的那天跪在地下室的電梯井裡替獨眼龍口交，被沈默寡言的男人操著喉嚨直到淚水抖落出眼眶，然後得到了幾個銅板讓他能去街角的投幣式卡拉包廂嘶啞著唱上一晚。

他喜歡也很會唱歌，他記得老媽以前會在替他洗澡時和他一起合唱，一首又一首他們亂編歌詞的童謠或從電視上聽來的情歌。在老媽離開後他也時常哼歌，但接下來幾年間變得不再像從前一般年輕美貌的紅女士脾氣愈顯暴躁，漸漸開始嫌他太吵，對會澤咆哮著說他不該再當個跟小時候一樣老是大聲哭鬧的『警報器』、說他已經夠大了該學會怎麼乖乖閉上嘴巴。

並且她會一臉嫌惡地告訴他：「別忘了我從你還這麼丁點大時就餵過你喝奶，你媽跑了以後還代替她照顧你，小雜種，以後可別忘了報答我。」

讓她與大樓裡另外三十八名垃圾一同葬身火窟應該是個不錯的報答吧？會澤在十七歲生日的幾週後燒掉了整棟大樓，因為紅女士讓他越來越不開心，而他有一天偶然想到既然老媽已經不在，自己似乎也沒有理由需要再繼續容忍她了。

他花了好幾天、費了很大的心思才準備好一切，確保當火燃起時不會有人能夠好好逃出來。在放火前的最後一刻，他站在紅女士的公寓中，將她房裡藏著的每一瓶酒罐子都延著她的床鋪倒空了，地毯都變得像海綿一樣潮濕得軟趴趴的。丟下火柴後他一路輕快地跳下迴旋樓梯，任由火苗隨著步伐在背後一叢叢燃燒起來，接著穿越馬路到對街去，微笑著欣賞窗戶中竄出的火焰，以及從中掉下來的幾個人尖叫著在路邊打滾直到被燒成焦黑的屍體。獨眼龍拍打著一樓大門、敲碎了門上的小片玻璃伸出手臂來想拉開門閂，但會澤早就動過手腳了，他是絕對出不來的。會澤露出牙齒笑著對他揮揮手，直到獨眼龍掛在門上的手臂變得一動也不動。

他不會曉得紅女士對他這個『報答』有什麼想法，但會澤認為那個臭婊子八成死了會比活著快樂。他做的可是好事。

等到大樓燒得幾乎搖搖欲墜，他轉身大步離開，再也沒停下來過。

直到

他被困在大雨裡。

會澤偷來的車拋錨在路邊的泥濘中。也或許那根本是塊他媽的沼澤，會澤咒罵著踹開門，呸掉一口嘴裡和著血絲的唾沫，車子的輪胎有三分之二都陷入了泥巴，他踉蹌著下車後也一度差點跌死在那片泥濘裡，但他將自己拖出了那塊鬼地方，穿越草叢走到了柏油馬路上。

渾身都濕透了，皮外套變得沈重無比，瀏海一簇簇黏在額頭上，每踩一步鞋底就會擠出骯髒的水和泡沫。但至少他外套口袋裡還有一小瓶伏特加，不在乎嘴巴裡剛才撞車時出現的傷口，他一口灌下酒水後將瓶子砸碎在路上，甚至不曉得自己到底身在何處，因為四周一片黑暗，只有光滑的柏油路反射著丁點不曉得打哪裡來的亮光，或許是星星或月亮，他不在乎。

他心想自己大概會繼續走著直到跌進某個壕溝，最後可能會睡在泥土和蟲屍之間，那讓他癟了癟嘴，不過反正明天的黎明很快就會到來，即使直至目前為止他只是毫無目的的漫遊，但他相信老媽以前告訴過他的話：『別擔心，會啊。宇宙會將我們推往下一個該去的地方，我們只要跟著走就好了。』

宇宙沒有讓他與蟲屍作伴，很快替他招到了便車。

一台滿是刮痕與殘漆的紅色小轎在開到他身邊時緩了下來，大燈將空中墜下的雨簾照得閃閃發亮。會澤往車身上一靠，垂下頭，車窗就隨之搖了下來。

他漫不經心地抹掉滑下眼臉的雨水，朝裡頭的人揚起一抹微笑。「你在大半夜戴著墨鏡開車？」

那人嚼著口香糖，看也沒看他一眼，只是朝副駕駛座點了下頭，說：「不怕死的話要上車嗎？」

會澤不怕任何事情。

於是他們前進著，夜雨不停，擋風玻璃上的雨刷簡直像在分隔瀑布，會澤不曉得他們是怎麼能好好持續在道路上前進而沒有像他稍早前一樣衝出馬路的，更何況身旁這傢伙開得速度可還比會澤快上更多。

不知過了多久後那人才突然問他：「你要去哪？」

會澤想了想，回答他：「隨便你帶我去哪裡。」

那人哼吟一聲，沒有再多說什麼，大約一小時後車子轉進了一間路邊旅店的小停車場。會澤在對方去服務台租房時從外廊的自動販賣機裡踹出兩袋零食和一瓶氣泡飲料，他朝掛在旅店門口閃爍著『Paradise』字樣的招牌拉開易開罐，讓衝出的泡沫都噴在上頭，咯咯輕笑了起來。當他的駕駛拿著房間鑰匙走經過他並打開不遠處一道房門時，會澤跟了上去。

「要喝嗎？」他在那人身後進了房間，將零食拋到床上並踢上身後的門。那人轉過身來，高挑的身軀籠罩住會澤，靠近一步、會澤就往後貼上了門板。

他們之間沈默了一下，會澤以為對方會將他趕走、告訴他這就是這趟便車的終點，但最後那人拿走會澤手中的飲料喝了一口，咋咋嘴咕噥：「都流出來了，真粘。」

會澤將腦勺靠上門，揚起頭也揚起一邊嘴角對他說：「你想要的話我可以幫你清乾淨。」然後伸出舌頭舔了下嘴唇，眼神裡帶著的意思不言而喻。

「是嗎？」那個人懶洋洋地回他，一鬆手就讓飲料瓶掉到地上，添加了化學色素的液體潺潺流出到地上，像血的顏色一樣。他用另一隻乾淨的手摘下墨鏡露出後頭細長的眼睛，視線鋒利得彷彿可以劃破會澤因虛浮微笑而鼓起的顴骨。

那人將手抬到會澤唇邊，食指指背貼上他雙唇的縫隙。「你想嗎？」

會澤張開嘴親吻他的指節，噘起唇包裹住那沾染著甜膩味道的皮膚，對方稍微往內推擠一下，會澤就發現自己嘴裡被塞入了兩根手指頭，搔刮著他的舌頭和臉頰內壁。他試著吸吮，但很快發現對方並不在意他的動作，那人只是好玩似的往深處探入、讓指尖搔過他的小喉引起一陣被會澤壓下的反嘔，或是蠻橫地用指頭扯開一邊嘴角讓會澤發出疼痛的嘶聲、嘴中原先已經開始癒合的傷口又滲出血來。這個人有些古怪，但並不是會澤見過最不正常的傢伙，所以他不放在心上，反正如果他讓會澤不開心，要讓人在地表消失又不是什麼很難的事情。

會澤沒有浪費時間，他脫下身上濕淌淌的衣服，使勁扯下服貼在腿上的皮褲，一件件掉落在地發出潮濕而沈悶的聲響。他們靠在門板上親熱，會澤被雨淋得渾身冰涼，但他發現對方的皮膚如火爐般炙熱，令他不自主想貼得更近，然後有些惱怒為什麼對方不學學他趕快把衣服也給脫了，但那人沒有理會被會澤拉扯的褲頭或是他嘴巴開始變得不耐煩而用力的啃咬，只是用雙手揉捏他光裸的屁股，接著往下抓住他的後大腿肉，一個使力就讓會澤雙腳離地，腳踝交扣在對方的腰窩。

「你冰得跟屍體一樣。」那個人說，把熱氣喘在會澤的耳朵裡，讓他微微縮瑟起肩膀、噘起了嘴巴。

他用力親吻對方，貼著那人嘴唇含糊不清地問：「有姦屍的癖好嗎？陌生人。」

「沒有。」對方回答，「但我想我可以讓你起死回生，那樣就不算姦屍了吧？」

他轉身走了兩步將會澤丟到床上，然後一邊打量著他光裸的身軀一邊終於將自己的衣服也褪下。會澤用手肘撐起上半身，毫不遮掩地盯著對方的眼睛，看著他爬上床、像動物一樣四腳爬行著來到自己身上，火熱的掌心從膝蓋滑向他的腿根，然後往內一轉、輕輕施力便讓他的腿張了開來。

那個人說：「還有，我的名字不是陌生人，我叫高信源。」

「高信源。」會澤重複一次，接下來又重複了好幾次。高信源。信源。有一段時間裡那成了他唯一能吐出的單詞。

信源也沒有浪費時間，極其有效率地親吻他、擴張他、撫摸他、進入他—— _點燃他。_

他們甚至沒有換過姿勢，找到了對的角度後就那樣子持續並快速地操幹著。會澤高潮時感覺腳趾尖都蜷曲，猛然拱起背脊將胸口往身前人貼去，聽見自己發出了窒息的呻吟。

「信源。」他又喊了一次，氣喘呼呼的，在腦中爆炸的光芒稍微死去一些以後使勁攏起了有點無力的大腿阻止對方往後退開。「繼續。」他命令道，不顧自己渾身仍然敏感的神經，讓對方繼續操幹自己直到也射出來為止。

那之後會澤把玩著從床頭櫃裡翻出的打火機，反覆彈開蓋子摩擦火輪後再蓋上，但那小打火機似乎快沒油了，幾乎沒有幾次能成功打起火苗。不知為何那令會澤感到一股心浮氣躁。

信源從破爛小房間裡也同樣破爛的小浴室中走出來，一身清爽，對還沒洗澡的會澤說：「沒水了。」

「沒關係。」會澤心不在焉，也不是很在意。「不然我出去再淋一次雨也可以。」他這麼說，讓信源笑了起來。

高挑的青年蹦回床上，引起床架一陣快要散架似的嘎吱聲響。他挪到會澤身邊，一掃原先尖銳的神情，忽然一臉期待地問他：「剛才怎麼樣？有爽嗎？」

會澤瞥了他一眼，意興闌珊地將手中再打不起火的裝置隨手丟開，過了幾秒後說：「嗯，你是把好火。」

「火？」信源挑起眉毛，等會澤應了一聲「是啊。」之後又問：「你喜歡火嗎？」

會澤轉過頭看向他，眼臉毫無動搖地緩緩揚起一個微笑，眼睛都在發亮。

「我愛火。」他這麼說。

信源嘴角抽動了一下，手心滑上他的小臂。

「但是你卻冷冰冰的。」他說，聲音一下子變得低沈，手往上來到會澤的肩膀揉捏，接著再更往上握住他的後頸。「你看，我們才剛幹完，你現在摸起來又涼涼的了。說不定你就是這樣才喜歡火，為了取暖。」然後他將嘴巴湊到會澤耳邊，問他：「要再幹一次嗎？」

這次信源從後面進入他。雙臂環住會澤的胸口將他扣在自己身下，像動物一樣猛烈地操他。會澤被擠壓在他跟床墊之間無法動彈，只能發出瑣碎的呻吟，隨著信源每一次往下抽插被壓迫出痛苦又帶著愉悅的喘息。

「你有一副好嗓子。」他聽見信源這麼說：「你的叫床聲是我聽過最棒的，讓我變得更硬了。」

「哈、我⋯⋯操！」會澤猛地抬起頭，後頸卡上信源的肩膀仰天吼叫，但馬上聲音又被撞碎成一個個在空中彈跳的高音。

「對啊。操。你操起來真舒服。」信源的嘴唇貼在他耳朵上，不斷告訴他：「你真舒服，真好操。」下半身的動作一刻都沒停下來過。

會澤沒辦法說清楚他們那樣操了多久，幾分鐘或是幾小時，他無法判斷，因為信源每一下都頂在他的敏感帶上，讓他的腦子變得幾乎毫無用處。對他來說第二次操信源的過程只有分成兩個階段，之前與之後，在他們身下的床倒塌以前和以後。他甚至沒有認知到床塌陷了，沒聽見崩毀的聲音，只是感覺一陣旋轉，信源從他體內離開了，睜開眼睛的時候他躺在對方身上而信源躺在地上。轉過頭，看見床朝他們的方向變成斜的，所以他們是滾下來的。

「哈。」會澤輕哼一聲，聽見信源在他身下咕噥了一句：「他媽的爛旅館。」而他眨著眼睛還沒能想到該怎麼附和，對方就拽著他的手臂用力將會澤推到傾斜的床墊上，跪在他身後毫無預警地再次捅入。會澤只能緊抓著鬆垮的床單，膝蓋在粗糙的地毯上刮得發疼，趴在搖搖欲墜的傾斜床墊上，每次一往下滑信源就把他操得再往上爬，直到會澤痙攣地射在床墊與自己的小腹上、而信源將他轉過來讓他一屁股跌到地上，然後把精液射到他的臉上。

會澤心想這是他活到現在被操得最好的一次。這一路上他操過一些人，也殺掉過那一些人，但他有些愉悅地發現自己目前並沒有什麼想殺掉信源的衝動，或許他可以留著信源，如果那代表未來他的性生活都可以如此美好的話。

他們肩並肩靠著床墊坐在地上，吃光了會澤稍早前不勞而獲的兩包零食。信源踢開掉在地上的棉被撈出牛仔褲套上，看了一眼門口的濕衣服後將自己的四角褲讓給了會澤。他也找到了剛才被會澤丟棄的打火機，隨手甩開蓋子一擦火輪，竟然燒出了火苗。會澤歪了歪頭，盯著信源甩上蓋子後又重複一次動作，這次一樣燃起了幽長的火焰，甚至比上一次還要更旺。他挑起眉毛。

「他媽的爛旅館。」信源哼笑著又說了一次，然後轉頭看向會澤，嘴巴大大地向兩旁劈開。

「嘿，」他語氣興奮地說：「你想燒掉這個鬼地方嗎？」

會澤仍然盯著他手中的打火機，被迷住了似的。他聳聳肩回答：「好啊？」

不久後他們站在燃燒的旅館外頭。

雨已經停了。信源沒有穿回他的踢恤而裸著上身，會澤也沒有套回仍然濕透的皮褲，只穿著信源的四角褲、肩上披著濕氣沉沉的皮外套，兩人其餘的衣服都被丟進了後車廂。

「你要去哪裡？」某一刻會澤這麼問，伴隨著一道從旅館深處中傳出的細微尖叫。

信源盯著著火的旅館，低聲回答：「我在找一個人。」

「那個人在哪裡？」

「沒有哪裡。」

會澤挑起一邊眉毛朝他瞥眼。「那你要怎麼找他？」

信源聳了聳肩膀，說：「等我找到他的時候就是找到了。」

會澤心想或許信源也吃他老媽所說的宇宙那一套。他發覺自己許久以來第一次感到如此平靜，看著眼前熊熊大火，好奇不曉得是火還是信源更令他如此，也好奇自己能否讓信源在身邊待更久一點好讓他找到答案。

他接著問信源那個人是誰，而對方轉回頭來看他，一臉真摯地說：「咕咕呱呱。」

「哈？」

信源只是盯著他瞧，然後說：「你知道青蛙為什麼老是蹲著嗎？」

「我怎麼會知道？」

「是為了要跳高在集氣啊。」

會澤見過許多古怪的人，他想信源說不定是其中最不正常的一個。但⋯⋯他將眼睛轉回吞沒旅館的火海上。信源沒有讓他不開心，還沒有，所以會澤不放在心上。

「所以那個人是誰？」他又問。

「誰？」

「你在找的那個人？」

「我沒有在找人。」

那讓會澤大笑起來，推了一下信源的肩膀問他：「你有什麼毛病？」

信源只是抓住他的手對他說：「我想要再操你一次。」

他轉過頭，發現信源仍盯著自己，視線毫不動搖，不遠處的火光在他瞳孔中閃閃發光。會澤的嘴唇不自覺張開了一些，接著他聽見自己說：「好啊。」

他們回到信源的車上又操了一次。旅館在車窗外轟鳴著解體最終倒塌，那是會澤高潮時背景的交響樂。他愛死這種感覺，他愛火，自從丟下火柴點燃紅女士的床單那一刻開始，他恨不得整個世界都著火，而此時他感覺自己彷彿被置身於天堂，並喜悅的發現連那裡都在燃燒，而實際上他也的確正在天堂的門口，『Paradise』的旅館招牌早就已經被燒得扭曲破碎，這難道不是宇宙給他最絕讚的暗喻嗎？

他被火舌吞噬。

信源就是一團火球，他點燃會澤。

世界在改變。

一切的開端或許不會再是酒精與血與歇斯底里。會澤心想那說不定其實不是他的、而是他老媽的命運，而他自己的旅程現在才要展開，首先有了火、現在或許還有信源，剩下的他會再慢慢找齊。他跟在信源後面從後座爬到了前頭，仍然只穿著對方的四角褲窩進副駕駛座，信源的褲襠大開，但比起拉上拉鍊他反而先戴上了墨鏡。會澤看著他微笑起來，如果信源哪一刻突然要會澤滾下車離開，那會讓會澤不開心嗎？他會讓信源揚長而去還是會殺了信源順便把他的車搶走呢？

他不曉得。不過就像老媽說的，宇宙會將他推往該去的地方。

信源一踩下油門，他們就出發。


End file.
